


Slowly, Then All At Once

by JustAnotherWhumper



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Credence Barebone & Nagini - Freeform, Credence Barebone Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Whump, F/M, Fantastic beasts but the events are from Credence and Nagini's POV, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Human!Nagini, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Missing Scene, Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, My poor abused children, Nagini needs a hug, Obscurial Credence Barebone, Past Abuse, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 00:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherWhumper/pseuds/JustAnotherWhumper
Summary: A not-so-rewrite of Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes Of  Grindlewald from Credence's POVDelves more into his relationship with Nagini and how much those two tortured souls connected.Will extend into later movies when they are out.





	Slowly, Then All At Once

Credence was shivering. He was huddled in the back corner of a dingy alleyway, completely alone and afraid. It had been three days since the incident on the London Underground and he was still too afraid to step out onto the streets. What if he exploded again? 

_ ‘I have to at some point. I can’t just starve here. Everyone thinks I’m dead, I need to eat.’  _

He gathered his courage and stood up, knees cracking and wobbling from disuse. Looking down, he studied himself. With his bloodied palms from falling after his transformation, his ragged clothes hanging off his gaunt frame, he sure looked the part of the homeless orphan.  His stomach growled again, loudly. As an orphan in the Barebone household, he was no stranger to lack of food, but that didn’t stop his stomach from protesting. Peeking out from around the alleyway, he slowly started walking around the bustling streets. No one paid him heed, it was New York after all. Credence started to gain more confidence as he stood up straighter and walked in the general direction of the market that he always frequented, even if he had not a cent to his name, he knew most people at the market, and what things he could steal without being noticed.

Following the paths he had walked for so many years, he ended up at the small market tucked away in a corner. He weaved in and out of lines of people waiting in lines, snagging a roll of bread here, a small apple there, his long arms helping him grab everything he needed. He was in an out in a few minutes, having grabbed himself a meager feast. Just an apple, a piece of bread and some cheese, but hey, it was better than nothing. 

He ducked behind a stone column to enjoy his food, biting ravenously into the fresh apple. The sweetness exploded into his mouth, and he had to suppress a groan. Wiping the juice from his chin, he started to take another bite when a gruff man’s voice sounded out from somewhere behind him.

“Enjoyin’ yer stolen meal boy?” 

“W-what?” Credence stuttered as he stood up, the apple still clutched in his hand.

“You ‘eard me boy. I saw you nick that apple from ol’ Marcy’s cart over there. Now you gotta pay.”

“I’m s-sorry, p-please don’t call the police. I’ll pay you back, I promise!”

“Yeah?” The man scoffed as he slapped the end of a rusty metal pipe against the back of his hand.  “You’ll pay us back? With what money? Nah. I think you can pay us back in a more… _ meaningful  _ way.” 

Credence backed up now, preparing his legs to run as he felt the Oscurus’s power growing inside him.

_ Killkillkillkillhurtdeathpeoplekillprotectkillprotecthurtushurtushurtus  _

The obscurial’s power grew more, preparing to strike out at them. He didn’t want to kill this man, no matter how evil he was. He turned around and was met with the scarred face of another man, towering over him. He pushed Credence back into the far wall, knocking the wind out of him. He stumbled back as the other man jumped and savagely slammed the pipe into his ribs. Credence fell to the ground, skin turning to ash as the beast in his mind took over.  _ NO! NO! I can control it! I will control it! You will not kill them!  _ Breath coming in rasps, he pushed himself up onto his forearms and turned his head to look at the laughing form of the man with the pipe. A hand grasped the back of his shirt and pulled him up roughly, exposing his face to a hard booted foot. He only had the time to feel the first starburst of pain when he melted away into his obscurial form and  _ exploded.  _ Wood and bits of metal flew through the air as the obscurial crashed into the men that attacked him. Credence could see it all, like a silent observer, powerless to do anything except watch as the he rent the world to pieces. A chunk of wood was tossed into the man with the pipe, impaling him in the leg and leaving him to crawl off into a dark corner. The man who kicked him was not so lucky. Credence’s explosion knocked him backwards into the air, where he hit the side of the brick building and slowly slid down, unmoving. 

After what felt like days of pain, Credence resurfaced. He grasped at the form of the beast in his mind and pulled it, wrangling it down, until slowly, Credence was himself again. He absentmindedly wiped the back of his throbbing nose with his hand, groaning as the blood flowed down into his mouth.  _ God, it hurts.  _ He was about to walk away when he registered the sounds of a person slow clapping. He jumped back, the power in his chest raging, prepared to strike at any moment. 

“Don’t worry don’t worry, I’m not here to hurt you, im just here to give you an offer.” A rather large man in a red waistcoat stepped out of the shadows, unceremoniously stepping over the body on the ground, he approached Credence. He had a very strange looking beard, it was large and curled upwards around his chin where it blended into his mustache. “You are an obscurial, are you not boy?” the man said, reaching out to take Credence’s hand in his own. Credence flinched back, eyes rolling white as his power audibly rumbled. The man threw his hands up in a placating gesture. “Whoa whoa there boy, my name is Skender and im just here to ask you to join my magical circus” 

“M-magical c-circus? What’s that? 

“Why it’s only your salvation my dear boy! I will pay you a great sum to travel with me and my company in exchange for your services! Why, you will even get to travel around the world!” 

“R-really?” Credence smiled now, just for a moment forgetting the man on the ground and the aching in his body 

“Why yes! You will never have to steal food, never have to come into one of these  _ unsavory  _ situations again! Come, come! I’ll introduce you to the team!” 

So Credence followed the strange circus man, thinking that  maybe, just maybe, that this would be the start of a better life for him.

He was wrong. 


End file.
